Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$38$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$79$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$79$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $79$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $79$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $38 \geq $79$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $79 - $38 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $41 $ $x \geq \dfrac{41}{8} \approx 5.13$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.13$ up to $6$ Kevin must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.